Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime: The Hero's Call
by Tanaka Kazuki
Summary: Oneshot.  A short story on how Rocket was called to adventure.  Anyone who has played the game will probably like this.


It was just a regular slimy day in the town of Boingburg. The jailcats were napping under the pompom trees and a warm breeze drifted through the town. Rocket, a blue slime, was just starting his day with some Fruit Bloops, his favourite cereal.

'FINISH UP YOUR FOOD ROCKET YOUR TRAINING IS IN TEN MINUTES AND YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE' hollered Big Daddy.

'Aww don't be so tough on him dear he needs his energy' exclaimed Mamma Mia.

Rocket finished his cereal and with an elasto-blast he made his way out the door. Today, his training was with Goosashi, the Goonin of the Mind. As he was sliding along he heard a crash near the palace and decided to inspect what happened.

He entered the palace garden and noticed a navy-blue slime with a dark pointed helmet on his head. He had never seen this slime before and wanted to follow him. Then the slime jumped over the castle walls and just as rocket was about to follow Big Daddy came barging through the entrance and stopped him. Rocket just ignored the slime and hopped into the dojo.

Then Big Daddy hopped in after Rocket.

'WHAT THE BLUB HAPPENED HERE?'

The entrance to the dojo had three separate training rooms: one for each Goonin. The entrance to the room of the "Mind Trials" was completely trashed. The door and sign were completely destroyed and the Goonin was

nowhere to be found.

'If a tree falls in the forest and there is no slime to hear it does it make any sound?'

Tokyo Tom, the Goonin of the Body Trials, popped down from the ceiling.

'What happened here Tom?' asked Rocket.

'Hello, as you can see, Goosashi's Dojo has been reduced to golems rubble.' replied Tom.

'SO WHAT HAPPENED HERE, WAS IT ANOTHER ATTACK FROM THE PLOB?' barged Big Daddy.

'No, most of them are only one-tailers, even the two-tailers have been located far from the city lately' said Rocket.

'I saw him, he was a slime' said Tom.

'NO WAY NO SLIME IN BOINGBURG WOULD COMMIT SUCH A CRIME' shouted Big Daddy.

'He was the size of Rocket, but was a much darker blue. He was wearing a sharp helmet with spikes all over it. He threw it on me while he was fighting Goosashi. It must have weighed a good 10ST, I struggled so hard but I could not lift it. It was too heavy for me, and he carried it around like it was a feather.

Rocket remembered the slime he saw when he entered the Palace Garden, it must have been that slime.

'He was too fast for me, he struck Goosashi faster than…'

'...than a BS-2 BLUE STREAK.'

There was a flash of leaves and then Gooshido, the Goonin of the Skill Trials, appeared.

'He took The Flucifer's Flute, Goosashi was in charge of guarding but it looks like our enemy caught him off guard. Also, Goosashi is nowhere to be found' said Tom.

'Isn't that the flute that the Plobfather used to summon the Dark Lord Flucifer?' asked Rocket.

'Precisely. When you defeated Flucifer four months ago, as soon as he fell the Goonins snatched the flute so that he may be sealed away forever. Unfortunately, if seems that the dark blue slime has stolen this flute for his own uses.'

'THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF BLUB! ONCE I FIND THAT SLIME I'LL…'

'Dad, you will throw out your back if you keep this up…' said Rocket.

But it was too late, and Big Daddy overdid it and he fell over.

'Well, I'm going to get some help for this' said Tom, but he wasn't paying attention. When he jumped on the trampoline to return to the surface, his body slammed on the dojo ceiling. Slowly but surely he floated down like a medicinal herb.

'Well I guess I'll head out to start the investigation' said Gooshido and with a puff of smoke he was gone.

'ROCKET, GOO HOME AND TELL MAMMA MIA ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, I'LL WAIT HERE WITH TOKYO TOM' scorched Big Daddy.

'Okay' replied Rocket as he bounced out of the dojo.

On his way home, the little blue slime ran into his friend Swosty. They started talking about what had just taken place. But before they could continue, an arrow with a ball on the sharp end hit the side of Rocket's head. Attached to it was a letter that read:

_Hey Slime,_

_We have Goosashi, if you want to save him you must come to the Backwoods, ALONE! Bring your special flute and we will see who the real hero is._

This was their time! Rocket and Swosty had been waiting to go on an adventure for so long, and now they had a chance to save the day! So they set out for the Backwoods with the sun at their backs. The spicy smell of pompoms filled the air and platypunks were heard groaning in the distance.

…_are you sure he will be fine, he's still a boy…_

…_he does possess a great weapon…_

…_still, I fear for his safety. He has never had a foe like this before…_

…_I trust he will be fine, he's got the guts…_

…_yes, I pray he will have a safe return…_

…_God Bless You, My Slime… _


End file.
